


Favor

by snarechan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy is on the run, but the enemy pyro is hot on his heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nri_ennui](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nri_ennui).



> This was done for a recent fanfiction meme that I'd hosted. I managed to churn them out between the hours I was working on projects for finals week, and I'm finally in the home stretch! Apparently stress is a great ice breaker for writer's block. Nri wanted: _Spy/Pyro, cross faction, phobias._ And so, this marks my first baby steps into TF2. Hello, world! Edits are thanks to Cassandra Cassidy.

_To be an agent for the Builders League United, one must be born stealthy, cunning, and agile._

BLU Spy ducked into the sewers, nearly tripping over his own feet as he scrambled down the steps two at a time. The lower levels reeked and had limited visibility; the last wouldn’t have bothered him at any other time, but he was in a rush and made a racket as he bumped into his surroundings in his attempts to flee.

 _Masters of disguise, they are able to blend in, disappear, and even become the environment if they choose._

Though he realized it was foolish, he checked his Disguise Kit and was only mildly distraught this time around to witness that it had not repaired itself in the time it took him to escape the enemy base and find himself in this current predicament. He had to make do, body sticking close to the corners and crevices that littered the underground environment – a feat he was only mildly adept at, as the sounds of someone approaching continued to grow in volume.

He tried to lose the pursuer – the ruffian that posed as the RED’s pyro – but they were strangely persistent today. His usual tricks were not dissuading his opponent like he’d hoped, and the odd change in behavior had him concerned – so much so that he was getting sloppy. Even unaccustomed to this territory, at the very least he should have been able to cover his tracks, but for all his expertise and training, he suspected his attempts to double back and lose his enemy were getting him lost and, worst of all, needlessly filthy.

 _Above all, they know no fear..._

He stopped short, coming to a part of the sewers that he could have sworn was the right way but obviously _wasn’t,_ since it was a dead end that consisted of a walkway cut off by excess water. There was no way to go but back, drowning a guaranteed outcome if he continued along this path, since he... Well. For lack of a more suitable turn of phrase, the BLU Spy did not know how to swim in the slightest, and by ‘did not know how to swim in the slightest,’ he meant ‘was adamantly terrified of immersing himself in deep liquid.’

Muttering a French curse that would have made Scout whistle in appreciation if he were present, and could translate worth a cent, he turned on his heel and readied to try another path, but was faced with the business end of a flamethrower.

 _Above all, they know no fear, and can remain casual and clearheaded in the utmost dire situations._

With no flair involved, Spy pulled out his butterfly knife, his gun spent and time of the essence. Cornered and _knowing it,_ he tried to remain on steady legs as he looked at his attacker. He could only assume RED Pyro was staring back, the black lenses of their protective mask obscuring their expression from view.

“Mmu mmugud mumeen.”

Covering his falter, Spy flicked his weapon and asked, “I beg ‘ur pardon?”

The pyro glanced away long enough to grab something from a pouch, holding up a gleaming object that on closer inspection turned out to be his Cloaking Watch. BLU Spy couldn’t stop himself from checking his jacket pocket; indeed, he had dropped it. Before he could say something incriminating on the matter, his assailant tossed it, Spy catching the chain with his knife and pulling it close. He popped open the case to inspect that it wasn’t damaged; it was smudged, surely, but not broken.

“Ah… _merci?_ ”

The RED Pyro had the decency to at least give him a muffled, “You’re welcome!” and a thumbs-up before setting him on fire.

-Fin-


End file.
